On Bended Knee
by Dark Saiyan Lady
Summary: Bra and Goten have little troubles in their relationship, but when Goten has a werid day at work will the relationship better or worst. And whats the deal with Paris? What does she have to do with it?
1. Out of the blue

On Bended Knee by Boys II Men  
  
A/N: I don't own dbz even thought I wish I did I don't : ( I don't own the song either. I was bored do I decided to write a fic well I was listening to this song, don't ask me why. it sucks probably I don't even know why I wrote it but if you like it let me know ok. The song is called bended knee by Boys II Men. enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was another morning for Goten at work. He came in late as usual, but its seems he doesn't get in trouble because hes best friends with the president. Goten was some what of a vice president at capsule crop. Goten walked in slowly, he seemed pretty tired, he looked like something was on his mind. As he walked in, his secretary interrupt his trail of thought.  
  
"Whats on your mind Goten?" asked Lina his secretary.  
  
Lina was one of Goten's old friends from school. She was one of his and Trunks' good friends. She had somewhat of short wavey red hair with fair skin and green hazel eyes.  
  
"oh nothing I'm probably just tired, you know with all the new work. Whats new with you, hows your husband? Goten replied  
  
"a pain in my ass as usual" she joked "but I love him" she said kind of stressed.  
  
"well thats good well I gotta go, I have to get these things done" he said as he walked towards his office. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
After 2 hours of working the phone rang.  
  
"hello capsule crop."  
  
"hey Sweetheart how are you?" said a sweet, lovely voice on the other end.  
  
"hey Bra, I have a whole shit load of work to do."  
  
"oh well I was just wondering if we can go out to lunch later?"  
  
"I think i have to skip lunch today, sorry,and you know I can't I'm too busy"  
  
"oh come on Goten take a break, we'll be back in time"  
  
"No I can't you know that" he started to sound annoyed  
  
"Yeah like always, your always too fucking busy for me ok well sooooorrrryyy that I wanted to spendsome time with you, since I haven't seen you for while. You know what forget I asked you ok BYE!" she yelled over the phone.  
  
Bra slammed the phone to the receiver before he could say anything. Goten hung up the phone and sighed. He didn't really pay that much attention to the fight. Lately Goten and Bra have been having a little trouble in their relationship, there were fights here and there, now it seems to him they fought about the littlest things. But he still hates it when they do fight. But he decided to go see her later.  
  
  
  
Darling I, I can't explain,  
  
Where did we lose our love,  
  
'Girl it's driving me insane.  
  
And I know I just need one more chance,  
  
To prove my love to you.  
  
And if you come back to me,  
  
I'll guarantee,  
  
That I'll never let you go  
  
-----------------------------Bra's house------------------------------------ --------------- "Maybe I was too hard on him" she pondered to herself "he has been working late these past few weeks for some reason, maybe I should go over there and try to make him feel better." She went out grabbed her coat and keys and left to C.C.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
5 mins after hanging up the phone, Goten heard the door open slightly, but he didn't bother to ask he just said "I'm busy come later"  
  
"Hey Goten" said a seductive voice softly  
  
Goten looked up to see who it was and as soon as he realized who it was he was surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here Paris?"  
  
Paris walked in slowly and seductively to him. She was wearing a leather mini skirt with a white tang top that almost showed her bust and a leather jacket over it.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were, and see if we could just talk"  
  
" Well I can't ok, we'll catch up on old times later ok"  
  
she walked to his desk and shut his laptop that he was working on and went around his desk and sat on him.  
  
"Paris what the hell are you doing?" he said with a confused yet annoyed look.  
  
"I also wanted to know if you remember what we had" she whispered rubbing his built chest. She started to rub his lower chest and almost reach his pants but Goten stopped her.  
  
"Look I told you before I don't want you anymore ok, get through your head that we had is history, and beside we barely had anything ok we didn't do anything, that much."  
  
Paris sat on his desk and dragged him to stand with his shirt.  
  
"Well we can always change that now can't we" she whispered in his ear as she started to nubble on his ear and then started to kiss his neck. Goten tried to push her back she kept coming back. then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass.  
  
"Come on Goten I know you want to" she said as she went up and down kissing his neck. Goten almost gave in as she slid his hand slighty up her skirt and on her thigh. She came closer to him slowly and tried to kiss his lip, but then Goten realized what he was doing and said aloud as he was pulling his face back and pulled away his hand from her upper thigh.  
  
"What the fuck am I doing"  
  
"Stop fighting it" she pull his face closer that before.  
  
"What are you doing Goten?" said a scared little voice from the direction of the door.  
  
"BRA?!"  
  
Bra stood there in shock as she saw Goten and where his hand were at, her face expression was with pure anger, like her father. she clinched her fist, it looked like she was about to turn super saiyan.  
  
"OH SO THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY BEING BUSY RIGHT, IS THIS THE REASON WHY HUH ANSWER ME, THIS IS WHY YOU COULDN'T SEE ME!!!" she screamed  
  
"No Bra its not what it looks like" he said as he pushed Paris off completely away from him. he hopped over the desk to reach Bra, as he got near her she pushed him away.  
  
"don't even try this shit on me ok, I'm tried of the excuses and the lies ok, don't go fucking near ok and go to hell" she threaten. Bra's eyes were watery and a tear fell from her eyes, Goten was in shock at what she said. He was also crushed to see her in pain, especially if he caused the pain. Bra left in fury not letting Goten explain.  
  
Paris watched all this happen with a grin on her face, she walked over behind Goten and hugged him and said  
  
"Well now that shes out of the way''  
  
"Paris I think its best if you leave and never come back or I'll do something that I think I might regret" he threaten in a scary low tone voice.  
  
"O come on your gonna let her...."  
  
"LEAVE NOW!!!" he yelled  
  
"FINE I'll GO" she stomped of out of his office. Goten sat on his desk and put his head in his hand.  
  
Can we go back to the days  
  
Our love was strong.  
  
Can you tell me how  
  
A perfect love goes wrong.  
  
Can somebody tell me  
  
How to get things back,  
  
The way they used to be.  
  
Oh God, give me the reason,  
  
I'm down on bended knee.  
  
  
  
Lina walked in to see what the hell was happening.  
  
"uhh... Goten....are...you...ok?" she was scared of his reply but he just got up and walked towards the window.  
  
"Tell Trunks when hes comes back that I went off for a walk ok, and don't tell him about what happen ok"  
  
"ok but what happen?  
  
"I'll tell you later but please promise you won't tell"  
  
"OK"  
  
Goten opened the window and flew off. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Paris was heading towards the stairs and she saw Trunks walking towards her. "plan B" she thought.  
  
"hey Trunks" she said sweetly  
  
"Hey Paris what are you doing here?" he said surprisely  
  
"O nothing just wanted to see how is everyone"  
  
"o, well sorry can't talk now, I got work ok bye"  
  
"ok then Bye"  
  
Trunks walked off towards his office and asked Lina for his papers and then he notice that Goten's office was empty.  
  
"uh Lina wheres Goten, shouldn't he be at work now"  
  
"uuhh..... he ...said he was gonna take a .....walk" she hesitated to say.  
  
"that asshole, hes always skipping work" he joked.  
  
"yeah.... right" she whispered  
  
"well I'm gonna get to work, since I don't have that much maybe I can get done early and see Pan."  
  
"ok don't work too hard now"  
  
when Trunks went to his office he noticed that the chair was swinging slightly back and forth.  
  
"whose there?" he demanded  
  
"well its me Trunks" Paris said as she swung the chair all the way to see Trunks.  
  
"how you get here?" he asked in a confused way.  
  
"I have my ways." she whispered  
  
"what are you doing here?" he said confused  
  
she got up from the chair and walked slowly to him and pulled on his tie to get closer to his face.  
  
"I was just thinking that you needed a stress reliever since I thought you been stressed lately" she said in a low seductive voice  
  
he pushed her away gently  
  
"uhhh no thanks, I'm just fine "  
  
"come on have a little fun'' she said while taking off her jacket.  
  
"I can't, and I don't want to"  
  
"why not" she tried again to get closer, but he pushed her away again.  
  
"2 reasons, 1) I love Pan, 2) I don't think of you in that way, so not to be rude but can you get out"  
  
"come on whose gonna know, it'll be our little secret" she still kept coming back but he still pushed back.  
  
"look I don't know what you have been smoking but I don't want you ok, I love Pan OK"  
  
"that little bitch won't find out"  
  
"EXCUSE ME , WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he said in a loud voice  
  
"you heard me, you don't need her"  
  
"I think you should leave NOW!" he said pushing her out strongly but not too strong, and was going to slam the door shut until he heard Paris whisper "your just like Goten" He tried to figure out what she said, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Trunks threw the jacket in her face and shut the door. while Paris was leaving Lina coughed out  
  
"*cough*......WHORE ..*cough* Bag"  
  
"Excuse me" Paris demanded  
  
"O nothing *cough*... little bitch..*cough*"  
  
"whatever" with Paris left the office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Goten got home at around 10 o clock. He was training with Gohan to let out the anger. Goten tried calling Bra what seem like 100 times but he got the same thing everytime. He went off to take a shower and then went to his couch to watch TV because it seems that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. But he was alot tried then he thought cause as soon as he sat down he slowly passed out. But he still had some trouble sleeping because he would just think of Bra. One of his dreams was more of a memory.  
  
I'll never walk again,  
  
Until you come back to me,  
  
I'm down on bended knee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They were both in each other's arms resting together to both of them it seem like heaven and both of them didn't want it to end. They were in Bra's room lying on her bed. they just finished watching a movie, Bra fell asleep on Goten's chest. Goten decided that it was kind of late and even though he didn't want to leave he also didn't want to get killed. So he tried to get Bra off slowly. but when he was almost away from her, she pulled him back.  
  
"Don't leave, I don't like to be alone please, everyone gets home late and I'm stuck by myself" she said in a tried voice.  
  
"ok but only for a little while longer ok I don't want to get kill because I'm laying next to Veggie's little princess." he joked  
  
"don't worry about my dad, just stay ok"  
  
"ok" he slowly sat back down and placed Bra on his lap gently. He started to run his fingers through her hair and rubbed her head, which made her sleepily. Shortly she fell asleep again, he noticed how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping, hell to him she was beautiful in everyway. he couldn't ask for more, she has everything he wanted. She was smart, funny, charming and more.  
  
"Goten?" she whispered  
  
"yeah"  
  
"what are you thinking?"  
  
"I was thing about how beautiful you look"  
  
"really what are you thinking about?"  
  
"serious, I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you"  
  
"Don't play games now, don't say things you don't really mean."  
  
"why would I lie to you , your my everything, I love you B-chan"  
  
She got up from him and looked at him.  
  
"what?" he said in a surprised look.  
  
"do you really?" she said in a serious tone.  
  
"of course, why wouldn't I"  
  
"its just guys always treat me well and say that they love me or something like that and then i find out that they're just using me because I'm the Daughter of the Most richest family or I'm just a bet of some sort."  
  
"You know I would never in hell do that to you, whoever did that to you are just assholes."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, I was just making sure though." They stayed in silence for awhile until Bra broke the silence.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"ya babe"  
  
"I Love you too."  
  
He looked at her with love and slowly went close to her and pressed his lips against hers her gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His instincts kicked in and laid her on the bed and placed himself on top of her. Bra was shocked alittle but quickly dismissed her thoughts. Goten kissed her more passsioniatly, his hands starting moving freely around her body, one hand cupped her face while the other was gently massaging the side of her waist. He moved more downward to her thigh and slowly slid his hand up her skirit. But a small gentle hand stopped him from what he was doing.  
  
" Hold it... i don't think I'm ready for this." she paused for a moment and then looked at him with an emotionally confused look. " sorry Goten."  
  
" You don't have to be sorry, my fault, kinda got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Hope your not mad" she said nerously  
  
"Why would I be mad?" he said with a confused face.  
  
"You know, your not like normal guys" she as said calmly as she went back on his lap.  
  
" Most people say that about me" He thought for a moment, putting his hand behind his head Son Sytle.. " I wonder why?" he said aloud. Bra giggled at his action and gave him a kiss on the cheeck. "don't worry about it Goten, just promise you won't change ok"  
  
" Don't worry" he kissed her forehead and they both laid back down and just enjoyed being with each other Goten kissed her lips gently and waited for her to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goten woke up and realized it was all a dream. he clinched his hand and started to think "why? why me". He looked at the clock and noticed that he has only been sleeping for an hour. He started to miss Bra more than ever, even though its only been a day it felt like he hasn't seen Bra in like forever and a day, he missed her and he missed the way they use to be.  
  
So many nights I dream of you.  
  
Holding my pillow tight I know,  
  
That I don't need to be alone.  
  
When I open up my eyes,  
  
To face reality,  
  
Every moment without you, It seems like eternity.  
  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me.  
  
Then he heard his door knock he got up to answer hoping it was Bra. as soon as he opened he was pinned to the wall and someone was choking him. He reconized the angry blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"Trunks...*cough* what are...*cough* you doing?"  
  
Trunks stared at him with pure anger.  
  
"Look just thank Dende that my father doesn't know about you and my sis or what happen today, he would have done much worse. When I came home I found her crying today in her room. She said she was crying because you cheated on her, is that true. You better not lie"  
  
"if .....*cough* let.... me ...*cough* ...I'll....tell you" gTrunks loosen his grip.  
  
"what did you do, she told me she saw you with another women. what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Paris today came to the office and came on to me again"  
  
" Did you say Paris?"  
  
"yeah you know how she is, shes such a pyhsco"  
  
"holy shit she tried the same shit with me"  
  
"shes a fucking whore, can you let go now I'm started to see circles all around."  
  
"O sorry" Trunks let him down and they both sat against the wall.  
  
"so what are you gonna do now?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know.... Im gonna try to talk to her tomorrow and try to settle things out" Goten said as he placed he head in his hands.  
  
" Well I think you gotta let her cool down first then talk to her, I know my sister, she'll need a couple of days."  
  
Trunks tried to make Goten feel better as much as he can but after about 20 mins of talking about Goten's problem, Trunks decided that he should go.  
  
Can we go back to the days  
  
Our love was strong.  
  
Can you tell me how  
  
A perfect love goes wrong.  
  
Can somebody tell me  
  
How to get things back,  
  
The way they used to be.  
  
Oh God, give me the reason,  
  
I'm down on bended knee.  
  
Goten went to his couch and sat down, all he could think about was how he hurt Bra. he felt like the day took forever to finish. when he was about to go to bed the door knocked again. he hoped it wasn't another threat like the one before. but to his surprise it was Bra, standing their all wet from the rain (yes it was raining I forgot to add that in) Goten couldn't say anything. he was too in shock to.  
  
"Goten" she whispered  
  
Goten didn't say anything he just kissed her passionately and deeply, he was going to hold her in a strong embrace, Bra almost gave in but she pulled back and stopped the kiss.  
  
"Goten I didn't come here to make up or any of that shit ok" she said as she pushed him back.  
  
Baby, I'm sorry,  
  
Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done.  
  
Please come back home girl.  
  
I know you put all your trust in me,  
  
I'm sorry I let you down.  
  
Please forgive me.  
  
I'm gonna swallow my pride,  
  
Say I'm sorry,  
  
Stop pointing fingers,  
  
The blame is on me.  
  
I want a new life,  
  
And I want it with you.  
  
If you feel the same,  
  
Don't ever let it go.  
  
You gotta believe in the spirit of love,  
  
It will heal all things,  
  
Won't hurt any more.  
  
No I don't believe our love's terminal.  
  
I'm down on my knees,  
  
Begging you please,  
  
Come home.  
  
"Bra look about today, I'm ..." he got closer and was going to cup her face with his hand to kiss her again but she hit his hand back.  
  
"don't give me this bull shit I only came here to talk ok"  
  
REPEAT CHORUS TWICE.  
  
REPEAT BRIDGE.  
  
Wanna build a new life,  
  
Just you and me.  
  
Gonna make you my wife,  
  
Raise a family.  
  
REPEAT BRIDGE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't know if I should continue this because personally I think it sucks. but hey you guys tell me review ok thanks for reading if you got this far from reading and didn't get bored.  
  
love Dark Saiyan 


	2. Is it over?

A/N: Look Lauren another Chapter, isn't it a amazing. Thank you guys for the ones who reviewed! If you guys wanted to know I made a couple of changes on CH. 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
CH. 2- Is it over?  
  
  
  
"Look Goten quit the bullshit." Bra said as she walked into Goten's apartment. She went over to the wall and leaded against it. She stood there for awhile in silence. The silence made Goten alittle nervous, usually when Bra gets mad she would be yelling or something, but then again this isn't a normal fight. Goten closed the door and stood against it waiting for Bra to say something.  
  
"Goten, what the hell were you thinking today, would you like to explain?" she said in a low tone while crossing her arms over her chest, looking more like her father. She stared at him while waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Bra to tell you the truth, Paris was all over me, I tried to kick her out but she wouldn't listen, she just kept coming back. I didn't even know she was coming to see me." he explained  
  
"Well that's not what it looked like to me." she whispered as she looked in another direction with teary eyes. Goten noticed and decided to come closer to her, as though it was instinct to comfort whatever the problem was. As he approached her, Goten tried to hold both her hands. To his surprise Bra let him.  
  
"Bra you have to believe me. I mean she even tried shit with your brother." he pleaded.  
  
"Didn't he tell you?" he asked knowing how close her and Trunks were, he thought Trunks might have told her.  
  
"Yes, I know, Trunks told me all about it. He's the one that convinced me to come over and talk to you." She said, still refusing to look at his face and in his eyes.  
  
"Then why don't you believe me." he uttered in shock.  
  
She stood there in silence for a moment. She looked like she was confused in a way.  
  
"Well...." Goten said alittle impatiencely. She turned her head to his direction and looked into his gorgeous ebony eyes she loves so much as though she was looking for answers. Finally she took a deep breath and started to explain.  
  
"My problem isn't just about today. It's about our whole relationship. Yeah sure it was fine, it was more than fine it was great, I wouldn't have it any other way. But...."  
  
"But.... what, what's the problem." He was worried by the tone of her voice and was worried on what she was gonna say next.  
  
"But as time went by, it seems that we drifted apart. You know, I liked it when we would be together and not worry about anything, we wouldn't argue at all. But now it seems that now we see each other because we work at the same job. And now we also argue more than before, its like the arguments get more serious everyday. We fight about any little things, sometimes the fight get so serious that we won't want to see each other. We use to talk about everything, now we seem to be too busy to talk. That's not a healthy relationship, do you understand, plus I don't want this kind of relationship. And another thing...."  
  
Goten didn't even realize all of the things shes kept away from him, he can't even believe he let their relationship get this way. He noticed that she paused for a moment and realized that her hands were holding his hand tighter than before.  
  
"And... What else?"  
  
She took another breath before she continued.  
  
"And I can't help thinking what would've happen if I didn't walk into your office today when you were with her."  
  
As soon as Goten heard her say that, he was in total shock. He couldn't believe she would think that he would cheat on her, But then again, to be honest he doesn't know either. ' WHAT THE FUCK!! ' He screamed at himself for even thinking it. ' Of course I wouldn't. I would never. What the hell am I thinking. Bra is the only one I love. She the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without her.' He was interrupted when Bra continued.  
  
"Also as I saw you with her, all the bad memories of past relationships hit me like a ton of bricks. And after all that, I remembered the time you promise you wouldn't change, but its like you change in a way, you aren't the same, I can't explain it." Tears started to fall from her eyes. Goten didn't know what to say about what she said, he doesn't know if he has changed or not. But he stopped thinking about it and he saw all the pain in her eyes. Goten can't bare to see her in pain, he hated it when she was in pain. He hated it even more because he's the one causing all the pain right now. He could just kill himself for causing all this pain. He knows that Bra is the last person every that deserve pain. Goten cupped her face with his hand and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. Bra gently grabbed his hand and closed her eyes at his gently, lovely touch she always loved. She slowly opened her eyes and took his hand off her face and handle it. She made eye contact him and said.  
  
" Goten, I love you so much..."  
  
"I love you too, you don't know how much." he cut her off to make sure she knew that he did love her.  
  
"BUT..." she continued. "But I decided that we both should just not be together anymore. I need time away from any king of boyfriend. I need time to myself." She explained as she looked in another direction because she saw the surprised look Goten had as she said that.  
  
" You can't really mean that. I know we can make things work. You can't just give up, you can't let what we have go, regardless if we had some here or there. That's what makes a relationship worth it, to know you can get through all the bad times." He pleaded in a sincere voice.  
  
"I know that all relationship have arguments and everything like that, but not like our arguments. Plus I think its best for the both of us."  
  
Goten Let go of her hands and turned away from her. "So what are you saying? Is it over or what? Or are we on a break or something?" He said in a low tone.  
  
Bra decided that she should go before her parents wonder where she is, she doesn't know how long Trunks can stall for her. Bra started walking to the door and walked out slowly, but when she was half way out, she took a look at Goten, who was still looking away from her and said softly.  
  
"Look Goten take it anyway you want. But if you're willing to wait. Then we'll see what happens. 'Til then whatever happens, happens." With that she was out the door and she was gone. Leaving Goten alittle confused.  
  
  
  
Well Lauren I hope your happy!! I finally made another Chapter. Hope whoever read this likes it and reviews. Thanx for reading.  
  
Love Always,  
  
*~Dark~Saiyan~Lady~* 


	3. Hey guys

Author's Note:  
  
  
  
Hey guys sorry I haven't written. I'm just writing this to tell you that I am writing the other chapter it's just that I having alittle writer's block here. If you guys want you can help with this, feel free to give me any ideas, I'm always up for it. Oh and another thing and this also goes for the other story that I'm writing with my sister "One Blurry Night". It might take longer to update the chapters because of school. Thats pretty much all I have to say here. Sorry for taking so long on updating. Oh and one more thing I want to thank all who have reviewed to us I really love them, it makes me want to more (ok I know that was gay, but its true). Also If its not too much, I wanted to know who put me on their favorites list I'm really curious. Ok I'm gonna go now Thanx Love you all! Bu~bye  
  
Love always, ~*Dark~Saiyan~Lady*~ 


	4. Family Love

A/N: Hey guys here I am with another chapter. It's probably long, but as usual I was bored and came up with this. It mostly pointless but if you want read it. Any way Hope you like it.  
  
Ch. 3 Family love  
  
Goten stared at the door still trying to figure out what the hell happen and trying to figure what Bra meant before she left. Goten felt like he needed to sit down. He walked over to the couch and let himself fall right on it. He stared at the ceiling and kept thinking about the situation.  
  
~*How the hell did this come to be like this. Are we over or are we on a break? What does she mean when she said we need time apart? That it's best for the both of us. How the hell is it best? Damn it why is this so complicated?*~  
  
All the thoughts and questions kept rushing in his head over and over again, after an awhile he couldn't take it anymore. He slapped his face with both hands and slid them to his hair. "I need a drink." He said aloud as he got up and walked over to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge he only saw one wine cooler left. ~* Great just one left. Just my luck. Oh well.*~ He said to himself as he gulped the whole thing at once. Goten looked at the bottle  
  
"This is no use." He said to himself. "Maybe some fresh will do good." He said while walking out of his house.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bra gently open the door, so she wouldn't make any noise. She peeked her head in and saw the T.V. on and saw someone on the couch, looked like they were sleeping. She stepped into her house and closed the door slowly behind her. As she tipitoed her way pass the living she saw who was on the couch. It was her parents, her mom on top of her dad.  
  
~* They're so cute sometimes. They make me sick.*~ she thought as she stared at them for a moment. Bra continued to way pass the living room until she heard someone say. "And where have you been?" She turn towards the couch, she figured by the deep voice it was her father.  
  
"Oh .... I was at Pan's house, sorry for coming so late, didn't know what time it was." she said innocently. Vegeta looked at her suspiously. "Oh really."  
  
"Oh leave her alone, she not that late." Bulma said while lifting herself up from Vegeta. Bra looked around the room and turned to Bulma.  
  
"Wheres Trunks?" Bra asked.  
  
"Right here." Trunks said behind her walking out of the kitchen. "You need something?" he asked.  
  
"No, just wondering where you were."  
  
"Oh" He turned to go up stairs to his room. "Oh Trunks honey."  
  
"yeah mom"  
  
"Gohan called and he asked if Goten was ok, he said you should know why." Bulma said as she rested her head back of Vegeta's chest. Trunks looked at Bra and the expression on her face, she looked hurt, she lowered her head as she walked up stairs. Trunks still saw watery tears in her eyes so he decided to see if shes ok before he goes to bed. Trunks turned to say goodnight to his parents but noticed that they already fell asleep, he smile and figured he didn't want to disturb them so he went up stairs. Soon after Trunks went up stairs Vegeta opens one eye half way and looked around to see if Trunks was still there.  
  
"Are they gone?" He whispers. Bulma lifts her head lightly to look around.  
  
"yeah" She whispers back. Vegeta smirks while he slid his arms around her slim waist.  
  
"Finally some alone time." He whispers huskily as he brings her up to eye level. He looked at her gorgeous blue eyes with passion in his dark eyes. Bulma knows very well what that look means. Vegeta gentle pressed his lips against Bulma's. She slid her fingers through his spiky hair then placed her arms around his neck. Soon he made his way on top of her, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. After awhile Bulma realized where she was and managed to part the kiss.  
  
"Maybe we should go to our room and continue this there." she said out of breath.  
  
"why?" he said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe because we're-.." She was cut off by Vegeta's passionate kiss causing her to let out a small moan, while Vegeta began to make butterfly kisses down her jawline to her neck. Bulma was enjoying everything and all but she still didn't like the fact that she was cut off or the fact that they're in the living room.  
  
"Look you think you can just shut me up, well... oh I like that, thats the spot." she tried to explain but forgot what she was gonna say as Vegeta made buttfly kisses around her collar bone area and made his way to the lower area. (ok sorry but I'm gonna stop there.)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bra was getting ready for bed, she put on her matching P.J. and sat on the bed grabbing the white teddy bear with the heart shape nose,it also had a gold chain that had a charm, the charm spelled out "I Love You" Bra hugged the bear tightly and remember who gave it to her. She remembered she wanted the bear for awhile than one day, when she was at work, Goten came into the office with the bear in one hand and a little bouquet of rare beautiful flowers mixed with roses in the other. Goten just walked up to her, gave her the lovely gifts and a quick kiss on the lips. "for you." he said sweetly. Goten gave her the gifts for no reason. She love the gifts, mainly because that same day it was the first time they both said I love you to each other . Soon reality struck her, Bra looked at the roses from that day that she dried out across her room, she started feel tears forming in her eyes, she held the bear tightly one more time before placing the bear on the night stand.  
  
"Those days are over." she said to herself while she sat on her bed indian style, trying to think of something else besides Goten. It was no use though, everything kept reminding her of him. Everything she tried to think of kept leading up to the conversation she had with Goten an hour ago. Also she kept thinking how angry he was before she left. She soon lost trail of thought when she heard the knock on the door.  
  
"come in" she said calmly already knowing who it was. Trunks slowly walked in, he closed the door behind him. Bra quickly forced a small smile on her face.  
  
"Hey wasup, you need something?" she said sweetly. Trunks went towards her and sat next to her.  
  
"No just wanted to see if you were ok." Her fake smile slowly faded, because she knows what he was talking about. She lowered her head and stared at her bed sheets.  
  
"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." he said with concern. Bra inhale deeply as she began to explain.  
  
" Well, what happen was as soon as I came to house he started to explain everything that happened today. Soon after I told him that I wasn't just mad at what happen today, but that I was mad at how our relationship turned out. Told him I couldn't take anymore. I also told him that we should spend some time apart, that it should be best for the both of us."  
  
"What did Goten say?"  
  
"Well actually he didn't say anything. I don't think I gave him enough time to say anything. He only asked if we're over or not, which I don't even know yet. Its like, I should let him go, maybe you'll find better, but then other side of me just says don't and I don't even know why." She places her face in her tiny hands. "This is all too confusing, and this is only with Goten, its never been difficult with anybody else."  
  
Trunks thought to himself about what his sister said last. ~*This is true, nothing like this has happened before. Usually she would forget about the guy and move on. Maybe her and Goten...*~  
  
"Damn it! I can't figure it out. Why is this so complicated?" She almost yelled as she pounded her fists to the bed.  
  
" Hey calm down, you know you can't just figure it out in one day. Give it some time ok. Just stop worrying for now and get some rest and we'll some more in the morning k." He said pulling her into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing? Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion"  
  
"Look I don't see anything wrong with needing a little space, and I think you're handling this pretty well, but as I said before we'll talk tomorrow, you had a long rough day." He said while tucking her into bed. "yeah I guess so, then why do I still feel terrible." she whispered  
  
"You just relax ok." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. Trunks slowly walked towards her door, walking half way out.  
  
"Good Night" He said before he walked out of her room. Bra was relieved that her brother cares alot about her. She was also relieved that she had someone to talk to. But still she can't seem to relax, no matter how much she tosses and turns, she can't get relaxed. She tried clearing her head but it was no use all thoughts kept coming back to one person. ~*How can I relax. I can't even get him out of my head. I love him too much.*~ She thoughts to herself as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
********************************************************* Goten was asleep on his couch, he doesn't even know what time he got home last night. He was soon disturbed from his half slumber by 2 tiny gently hands slapping his cheek. Then he heard a female voice.  
  
"Hey sleepy head wake up. Come on wakey wakey." the female voice said sweetly. Goten tried opening his eyes slightly. Lucky he opened them enough to see who it was, at first it was a blur but saw who it was clearly after he rubbed his eyes roughly.  
  
"Morning Sunshine!" Pan said as she slapped his cheek one last time.  
  
"Hey what are you doing her?" he said tiredly. "Well I came by to invite you to brunch."  
  
"Oh, thanks, but I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Oh come on, I know you'll like it. Its all you can eat."  
  
"No thanks, really I'm not hungry."  
  
"Damn was it that bad with Bra?" She said as she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"So you heard." He said in a serious tone. " Yeah she told me earlier this morning. She told me the whole deal with Paris."  
  
"Oh, And you're not mad?"He asked curiously.  
  
"Why should I be mad. It's your guys business."  
  
"No, didn't you know what Paris also did?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"She kind of came on to Trunks too, I thought you knew. Didn't you?" Pan's face was in total shock. She jolted right off the couch and started yelling.  
  
"WHAT! what happened. Did anything happen, please tell me nothing happened." She practically pleaded.  
  
"No don't worry, nothing happened at all, he kicked her out. Trunks wanted nothing to do with her." He explained as he placed both his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.  
  
"That stupid bitch. I swear if she goes near my Turnkeys Wunksy again, she'll get the beating of her life." She said with pure angry in her voice.  
  
"Did you just say Trunksy Wunksy." He said with a chuckle. He found it funny the nickname Pan gave Trunks, he'll have to use someday. But right now all he sees his niece pacing back and forth through his living room, mumbling to herself. Goten grabbed Pan's arm and gently settled her down on the couch.  
  
"Calm down, breathe, I don't think she's gonna go near your Trunksy Wunksy anytime at all. ok." He said with humor in his voice. Pan took one deep breath and looked at her uncle.  
  
"Sorry you know my temper."  
  
"Yeah I know, you could most of that from your grandma Chi Chi. You're forgiven." He said simply.  
  
"So now what? what are you gonna do today?"  
  
"Don't know, I really don't feel like doing anything. Maybe I'll just train with dad or Gohan for awhile. What about you?"  
  
"Well nothing much. Trunks said he had something plan for me, don't know what it is though. But if you want I can cancel and stay here with you" She said sincerely.  
  
"No, thats ok. Don't let me ruin your plans ok. But thanks anyway." Pan looked down at her watch, then turned to Goten.  
  
" Well I gotta go, I have to meet him soon."  
  
" Thats fine, You go off and have fun, and don't worry about me ok." They both got up and gave each other and strong hug. Pan gave Goten a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sure thing, but if you need anything, anything at all I'm here ok." She said while they both walked towards the door.  
  
" Thanks Pan, really Thank you." He said hugging her one last time.  
  
  
  
Well there you go. Hoped you like it. I just wanted to write something that had the brotherly and sisterly bond, cuz I think its so cute. But anyways please review and thank you for reading. Love ya. Bu~Bye  
  
Love Always ~*Dark~Saiyan~Lady*~ 


	5. Hola I've changed the story

Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone!!! I'm here to tell you that I have changed my story. It is now called "On Bended Knee Fixed" I changed it because I began to get new ideas and I felt that this one was too short. So I thought I should tell you in case you didn't know. Please take a look at it and tell me what you think, if you don't mind. Also I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. On this story and on my other story that I'm writing with my sister called "One Blurry Night." I've been lazy and busy *sorry, sorry*and I'll try my best to keep updating. ^_^. Thank you again and hope to hear from you soon. Bu~ Bye.  
  
~*~Dark~*~Saiyan~*~Lady~*~ 


End file.
